The Primordial
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Perseus is born to Tartarus and Hestia. He is powerful, the most powerful being in the universe maybe. Chaos is filled with jealousy. She begins to raise an army to destroy Percy. Percy teams up with Artemis in order to defeat Chaos. And the myths had it wrong, Artemis didn't want to be a virgin, her father forced her into eternal virginity. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Hestia was crying. "Oh, Chaos, please forgive me, please forgive me Lord Zeus," she was muttering, as she was holding a child in her hands. "I'll name you Perseus my child," she said. "I will care for you, if anybody asks me, I will say you are a mortal child blessing from a mortal in Greece," she said. "You will be immortal as your father was immortal as well," she said," he is named Tartarus." Perseus smiled as he was held in his mother's arms. She kissed his forehead. "Zeus won't notice, maybe he has had another affair," she muttered. She laid Perseus in a cradle. She rocked it backwards and forwards gently. Perseus fell asleep. She smiled at his beauty. She smiled as an aura of power filled her. "My little boy Perseus will be a history changer," she said, grinning. Meanwhile, on the island Ortygia, Artemis and Apollo were being born to Leto and Zeus.

Perseus, at the age of three, was declared a minor god, as the God of Tides. He was a minor god, and he was scared of The Olympians' power, he feared of what they might do to his mother, for breaking her virginity pact. Nobody knew with who she had broken it with. But Percy knew. Yep, Perseus was nicknamed Percy. Percy loved it. Percy loved it because his father had nicknamed him Percy. His father was Tartarus, the primordial. Percy never told anybody, scared of what they might do to his mother. He was very intelligent. "Perseus! Look, I got my bow and arrows!" cried Artemis, grinning. Percy smiled. "Awesome!" he said. Artemis grinned warmly at him and saddened the smallest bit. "And I'm now a virgin," she said," my father, he made me become one." Percy started smiling sadly. "Okay, that's uh great," said Perseus. Artemis sighed and went off to tell everybody else the news. Percy went to Hestia, his mother. He started crying into her stomach. She lifted him into her arms and he cried into her chest. Hestia felt tears glisten in her own eyes, and she didn't even know what was wrong. "What's wrong my little angel?" asked Hestia, worried. "Artemis, she's a virgin, she and I can't be friends," he cried. Hestia sighed and held him closer.

Percy, at the age of sixteen, found out his domains, he was officially promoted to Primordial of Love, Procreation, Trouble, and Strength, and the God of Tides. He was an extremely powerful being. Hestia smiled as the Fates chanted his name. Artemis smiled at him. "Percy! This is amazing!" she cried, and hugged him. She blushed and backed away. Percy blushed too. "Thanks," he said. Artemis smiled wider. They looked into each other's eyes. Hestia hugged her child. "Wait, how in the hell is Perseus a Primordial?!" demanded Zeus. "I am a child of Tartarus and Hestia!" cried Percy," now shut it Zeus!" Zeus blushed the tiniest bit. Zeus growled. "I will attack you!" cried Zeus. Percy growled. "I am more powerful than you!" cried Percy. "And can't you ever wear a toga?!" he continued. Zeus growled. He threw multiple lightning bolts at Percy. Percy was hit by one in the shoulder, hit by one in the chest, and he caught one. His toga was burnt off from his chest and right shoulder. He growled. He threw the one he caught but Zeus dodged it and it hit Ares. Ares growled. He took out a sword, the most powerful sword in the world, and charged at Percy.

Percy wasn't ready for the attack, he was knocked down by impact and stabbed in the chest. Zeus had aimed a cannon at Percy and fired it, Percy slid, standing, a few feet away. He growled and charged at Zeus, a sword now in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy stabbed Zeus in the side. He growled in fury. He threw more lightning bolts at him. Percy was hit by all of them except one. The one that missed him bounced around the room. It hit Artemis in the side of her face. She stumbled and fell. Percy rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms. "Artemis?" he asked her. She mumbled. Her eyes slightly opened. "Perseus, I feel like I'm dying and I need you to know something," she said, kissing him. Percy was surprised and almost dropped her. Zeus growled in ultimate rage. He tackled Percy, making him drop Artemis. "I will kill you Perseus," he yelled. "Call me Percy!" he growled, punching Zeus straight in the face. He then shot a look at Hestia. She was crying. She was being held back by Poseidon and Apollo. Artemis was being helped up by Hera and Demeter. Dionysus was watching everything, snickering slightly. Percy ran to Hestia and kicked Poseidon in the side, and then flipped Apollo over. He grabbed Hestia's arm and pulled her to his side. "Run away my child, don't let anyone ever find you," she said. Percy nodded and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Percy cut his hair into a different style and changed his identity. He was now Orion. Orion hunted to live and helped lost demigod souls and trained some nobodies. He trained the boy who would turn into Achilles. And he taught Hercules how to use a sword properly. He would participate in wars. Eventually, his presence, after almost twenty years, was noticed again, by Artemis. She had Iris messaged to him, offering him to be her companion in hunting. It was a great honor and Orion had accepted. He and Artemis met and he began to sleep in her camp. Artemis treated him with as much respect as one of her Hunters, who were shocked about Orion being allowed into the camp. However, on Olympus people were suspecting things about Orion, connecting him with Percy. Orion loved being in the camp, he loved being close to Artemis, knowing he'd keep her safe. Orion, however, one day was brought to Olympus, where Hestia and Zeus were only there. "I know who you are, Perseus, or Orion," said Zeus. Hestia hugged her child. "I missed you," she cried.

"I missed you too," he said. "And now, my little girl Artemis, will be killing you," said Zeus," in front of all her Hunters." Orion sighed," I'll do it if it keeps Artemis safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Orion was back in Artemis' camp, surrounded by all of her Hunters. "I'm sorry Orion, but you grabbed my robes last night, and I must kill you in self-defense," said Artemis, tears in her eyes. She aimed her bow and arrow at Orion. Orion was prepared for any impact. The arrow got him in the neck. He gasped for air, blood pouring out of his neck. He stumbled and fell, landing at Artemis' feet. Artemis looked away. Percy stopped moving and breathing. Artemis then ordered her Hunters to take him and bury him in a ditch. He was buried near the camp. Percy, however, is immortal. Nobody could kill someone as powerful as him, only an army of primordials or Chaos herself. He reached a hand above the ground and then another, lifting his whole body up. He looked around. He was in his weakest state. He was greatly weakened, covered in filth, and greatly depressed. He stumbled, trying to regain control of his body. But, he couldn't. He saw Artemis and himself. He saw Hestia crying for Percy. And then he saw Zeus growling with extreme rage. He fell. He couldn't get up. He laid there.

Only one Hunter saw him, Zoe. Zoe approached him and aimed an arrow at him. He looked like a filthy peasant from Greece. He looked nothing like a primordial would. He was in a weak state. "Help," he said, his eyes showing helplessness. "Orion?" she questioned. Percy shook his head. "It's Percy," he said. Zoe looked around. "Perseus as in the primordial?" she asked," or the hero?" "The primordial," he answered," and I said Percy, not Perseus."

"How are you alive?" she asked. "I lived as Orion for a while, that was fun," he said. He looked at Zoe. "Help me up," he said," I mean, please?" Zoe nodded and helped Percy up. Percy walked with Zoe and hid behind a tree, when Zoe got him fresh clothes. "I helped you now you help me," said Zoe. "With what?" he asked. "With killing Hercules," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello," said Percy. "Hello Perseus, God of Mischief," welcomed Hercules. "Don't call me that," muttered Percy. "Perseus, or the God of Mischief?" asked Hercules. "Both," said Percy angrily. Hercules chuckled. "What do you want?" asked Hercules. "I want you to meet me at the center of Rome tomorrow," said Percy. Hercules nodded, laughing. "All right, but I'm not gay," said Hercules. Percy turned red with anger. He growled, he'd be happy to kill Hercules.

Percy and Zoe awaited Hercules at the center of Rome. It was a busy day. Hercules arrived, and Zoe hid from him. "Hey Perseus," said Hercules. Percy growled with anger. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT A PRIMORDIAL! YOU WILL DIE!" screamed Percy. Hercules was shot with a ball of fire, and Zoe appeared, and stabbed him. The hero Hercules cried with pain. Hercules crumpled to the ground. Zoe smirked. "You can live in Hercules' place. You can pretend to be the son of Zeus for a while," said Zoe. Percy nodded. He took off Hercules' clothes and put them on, and he changed his size to fit in them. "There, that's good," muttered Zoe. The two of them gave each other a hug, and left to their separate ways.

Perseus, as Hercules, was not a good idea. He had to suffer all of Hercules' attacks from Hera. He was forced to do many incredible, no, incredibly difficult things. He had to go to the Underworld and get out again. Hercules would never have done it all himself, he was just a mortal. But after faking his own death once again, he left the guise and Perseus finally decided to go and stand up to Zeus, to kill him. He began to fly towards Olympus. Once he reached, it, he slammed the door open. He gave a war cry, and at top speed charged at Zeus.

Zeus chucked multiple lightning bolts at Perseus, and Percy was hit by most of them, but he didn't go down. He raised his sword and stabbed Zeus. Zeus gave a howl of pain, but out of nowhere, Percy cried with pain. Something had hit him in the back, he pulled it out and found an arrow. He was shocked and saw Artemis aiming another arrow at him. Zeus punched Percy, and almost killed him. Percy had been stupid, he was still young and Zeus was old, wiser, and more powerful. He was on the verge of death, with all of the Olympians, except for Hestia, who was weeping, beating Percy. Percy cried for help, and help arrived. Chaos arrived and made a massive explosion occur. She made the Olympians distracted, and Percy stood. He growled, humiliated. He got his mother and they ran away from Olympus. Chaos followed them, but they didn't know.

Artemis was scared, frightened for Percy. She had attacked him, she had had to, he was going to kill Zeus. But Artemis didn't think it was a terrible thing if Zeus died. She sighed, and prayed to Hestia, to Chaos, for her to see Percy again, and to apologize for what she had done. Artemis was in love.


End file.
